


Of secrets and boredom

by xshamirx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pack Feels, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshamirx/pseuds/xshamirx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after season three, assumes that the alpha pack was defeated, Erica is alive and jackson came back. Takes place 5 years in the future.</p><p>On a nice and rainy day, while Peter took Cora shopping in the town over, Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski are out on a date. And Chris was at his house babysitting Carley Argent- McCall, the pack has a rare night to be teen idiots again. With all the movies watched and the snacks devoured, the decide to play a game of secret sharing for fun. Things go as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles, Danny and Scott

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me while i was at work... Don't hate me! unbeta'd, leave comments and promps... who knows? maybe i'll be inspired.

"Let's play the secret game!"

A collective groan from the pack followed Stiles words... as he knew the would. The had just cosumed a ton of food, even for werewolf standards. The had all been laying around the room. Jackson and Lydia were on the couch, with danny sitting on the floor, with Isaac between hit feet, still picking on some doritos. Scott was talking to Derek (more info about werewolf babies, it seemed little Carely worried them with some new problem every other day.) While Allison was just getting off the phone with her dad, checking up again. Erica and Boyd looked like they were sleeping, spawled out on the floor; though by the way they both had shouted, they were fooling no one.

"Aww, C'mon guys! It'll be fun!" Stiles continued. 

"Stiles you said that the last time we were all bloated on too much food, last christmas. You said you had a great game to play, which turned out was us trying to drag outselves to the woods to find 'presents of nature' you 'hid' there." Commented Danny.

"We found out later that not only had you made up the game on the spot, but that the 'presents of nature' we were supposed to find was a pinecones and fresh air... you never hid anything, you just wanted to get us out of the house while you and Derek fornicated in the living room!" Erica continued the story.

"Which Scott walked in on because he found an oddly shaped rock 15 minutes in and came back to ask if he won." Finished Allison. 

"Well... ok so that happened, but this time I promise it will be more fun!" He said as he started pushing derek onto the rug, his boyfriend had the deceny to look irritated, but everyone in the pack knew he was pretty much whipped.

"See, everyone sits in a circle and we take turns telling secrets. The person who punks out gets to clean the house." Stiles said, taking seat and pulling Scott next to him, knowing his best friend would pull Allison with him.

"The only reason i'm agreeing to this Stilinski is because I don't really want to move right now." said Jackson, taking a seat beside Lydia, who had sat down beside Allison. Danny shimmied next to Jackson while Isaac half tugged, half pulled Erica's non-moving body next to him and Danny. Boyd grunting as he took his place between Erica and Derek.

"Ok, so. I'll start first, then pick someone else, and we'll keep going like that till everyone has had a turn, if no one has punked out, we start again. Deal?" 

"deal" "fine" "this will be fun" "oh god why did i agree to this" "are there any more doritos?" were the many colourful responses the pack replied with.

"ok, well. My secret..." started Stiles, eyeing everyone in the room... "is that I just made this game up." He finished with a smile.

"How is that a serect?" Allsion, Danny and Lydia all said at the same time. Stiles grin faltered for a second before his shoulders slumped and his laugh subsided.

"I visit my mom's grave every time me and Derek fight." Looking at both Scotts confused face and Derek's alarmed one he quickly added, "after that I call Scott to talk about it." Derek's arm came to wrap around his shoulders, his lips pressing a small kiss to his temple. Stiles smiled at his boyfriend of three years before visuibly shaking himself, putting his trademark grin on his face and pointing at Danny. "You're up Danny boy!"

Danny's face flushed with the surprise attack, but he quickly recovered. He already had about 14 secrets prepared. "Well... me and Isaac have been dating-"

"WE KNOW" shouted the whole pack. It's not like the hadn't suspected this. About a month back Isaac had suddenly decided to move into Danny's apartment, since then they had become alot more chummy. Hanging out more and going on little adventures together by themselves more. Everyone had noticed.

"You guys didn't let me finish! We've been dating... for about a year next week..."

"WHAT!" Came the resounding chorus. Isaac had the deceny to blush beside him while everyone stood still, in shock for a good twenty seconds before Erica broke the silence.

"Isaac... why didn't you tell me?" On anyone else, that sentence would seem like it was dripping in hurt... when Erica said it, it was dripping with a thinly veiled threat.

"Well, with your wedding and Scott and Allison's baby... we didn't want to share the spotlight. After that... well it was kinda exciting having a secret relationship." Said Isaac with a careful smile on his face. 

"We felt like ninjas." Said Danny smiling. "Plus it gave me alot on information on how to keep secrets from werewolves."

"Which you will tell me about later." Said Lydia, shooting Danny with a look the meant she would not be defied. Danny stuck out his tongue at her. He was the only one not affected by her. Though he still went along with it anyway.

"Which I will tell you later." he said. Her smug look making him want to laugh some more. "Now, let's hear Scott's secret."

Scott stared for a moment before realizing it was his turn to tell a secret. "Oh, well... I kinda loved allison the first moment I saw her-"

"WE KNOW!" Shouted the pack again. Only Allison smiled a little, a tiny blush painting her cheeks red.

"Hmm, ok." Scott said, giving the impression that he was deep in thought, "How about thisl; I loved Carely the first moment-"

"WE KNOW!" Came the resounding chorus again. "Scott, buddy, I don't think you know what the word 'secret' means." Said stiles as he patted his friend on the back. 

"I like carrots in my burgers?" He tried again.

"Scott so help me God, tell a decent secret or I will tell your werewolf hunting father in law that you knocked up his daughter while he was in the next room." Lydia barked at him.

"Fine." Scott threw up his hands before sighing as he looked at the carpet before uttering. "My first kiss was with Stiles." 

There was a nano second of silence before chaos erupted.


	2. Erica, Jackson, Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of my tiny little work distraction. Hope you all like it! Also unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know... I'm winging everything from this point forward... :P

***** 

"Stiles, I do not want to hear about Lydia and more!" Sighed Scott, sitting on the bed while his 14 year old best friend glues and tapes an assortment of glittering things onto a branch he found outside.

"Dude I promise when you get a girl you're head over heels for I will sit there and support you in your own love sicknessy times." Countered Stiles, his eyes never leaving the sparkly mess he was creating. Scott's eyes glazed over before he shook his head and started again.

"No you won't, you'll endure me for like a week before you start getting sarcastic and snarky!"

"Well Scott, if history is any evidence, you will become so enraptured in whatever sad creature you have a crush on that you won't have time to hang out with me... or other time excessive things... like breathing."

"What the hell does enrapture mean?" Rang Scott's confused voice, his head tilting to the side like an adorable puppy... or a potato... an adorable puppy made out of potatoes. Turning to look at him Stiles shrugged and went back to work.

"Don't worry about it Scotty boy. Maybe when you're older you'll understand things better."

"Stiles, you're like a month older than me."

"And don't you forget it!"

Scott head hit his chest as a sigh escaped his lips. "C'mon man! I came over to hang out with you and all I get is watching you glue things to a piece of wood that doesn't even look like Lydia." Stiles head whipped towards his bestfriend.

"It's got a certain Lydia type quality." Looking back at his masterpiece, "Like if you look at it from a certain angle... and you need a bit of imagination. It would totally look like her. hehe wood."

"Stiles! C'mon, can we go play video games or something! Besides, I heard she started dating Jackson."

"What Jac- Whittmore?! No way! Lydia is much too smart for him!" 

"Yea well, they are. So can you abandon this mess and can we go do something?"

"Why would she go out with Jackson though? It doesn't make any sense..."

"I don't know Stiles? Because he's technically rich, plays Lacrosse, and isn't that bad looking?"

"No, no must be something else..." Stiles seemed to forget his monstrocity and took a seat beside his friend on his bed, deep in thought he suddenly looked up to Scott, "It's cuz he's blond! C'mon Scott" Said Stiles, getting up and grabbing his wallet. "We're going to buy hair dye!"

"What? NO! Stiles! It's not because he's blond! Plus does he qualify as a blond?" 

Stiles stopped and turned to look at his friend, "Well, blondish? Technicalities! What else could it be?" He said as he started to the hall and down the steps. Scott grudingly followed Stiles down to his living room.

"It's not the hair! If anything it's cuz Jackson has experience with girls." That stopped Stiles from moving, before he looked at his friend. "I have experience with girls. I help your mom bake now and again."

"Like kissing and stuff Stiles, not baking."

"Hmm..." Stiles stopped seemingly deep in thought before walking towards Scott.

"What are yo-" Scott's voice was cut off and Stiles claimed his lips with his own. Scott stood still for a second before his eyes fluttered shut and he started kissing back, another two seconds before he realized what he was doing and stepped back.

"Stiles!? What was that?"

"Well you said he has experience with kissing and stuff, so I need experience, come back here!" He said as he started walking towards Scott.

"Girls! Stiles, he has experience kissing GIRLS!" Said Scott as he backed away.

"Well he probably didn't start that way! I mean his bestfriend is Danny, they probably practised too!" Said Stiles walking towards his friend again.

"What? Stiles no they didn't!" Said Scott jumping behind the couch.

"You don't know that!" Said Stiles as he too climbed over the couch. "I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss Danny?" At that, Scott kinda stared off into space for a bit before shaking his head. "Look, Stiles can we just go buy your stupid dye?" 

Stiles grinned "Okay."

"You had this all planned out from the beginning didn't you?" Scott sighed as he grabbed his helmet. 

Stiles grin was huge as he grabbed his bike helmet, "I didn't think you would actually let me kiss you, so that was just a bonus." Scott glared at his friend as he followed him out the house. In all honestly, it wasn't that bad of a kiss.

***** 

"And that was how my first kiss went down." Scott finished his story.

The rest of the pack had faces mixed with horror (Boyd), slight interest (Danny) and... enraptured? (Erica). Beside him Stiles raised his hand.

"I just would like to point out that Scott was not infact MY first kiss." Scotts eyes rolled as he turned to look at his best friend. 

"My mom does not count as a first kiss Stiles!"

"It totally does!"

"You just happened to turn your head when she was going to kiss your cheek! Doesn't count!"

"Scott me and your mom shared a wonderful if by accidental experience that shall resonate with me my entire life, it is a story I shall tell my grandkids and great grand kid-"

"My mom is now dating your dad... so..." Scott interrupted Stiles' rant.

"Oh... right... well then I guess that you were my first kiss two Scott, and I must say, you're a decent kisser Scott. You're definitely number 4 on my list of best kissers"

Scott's face got all kinda adorable before he remembered something.

"Stiles you've only kissed four people!" countered Scott. Danny raised his hand to signal his need for words.

"Just to clarify. Me and Jackson never practised kissing with each other. Jackson did want to but he is not my type."

"I'm everyon-"

"WE KNOW!" Came the resounding voice of everyone, drowning out Jackson's favorite saying.

"Ok so I guess you pick someone now Scott." Continued Danny, determined not to glance over his shoulder, where Jackson was trying to burn a hole in his head with the glare he was giving him. Scott smiled and looked around.

"Umm, I pick... Erica."

Erica looked at Boyd for a second, he nodded and she turned back to look at the pack. "I'm pregnant."

"OMG!" "Congratulations!" "I call god father!" "Seriously, I want more Doritos."  
Came the colourful responses from the pack. Erica beamed as Stiles streched across Derek's and Boyd's lap to lay a hand on Erica's tummy.

"Yea, we found out yesterday. We were going to tell you guys today actually." Said Boyd, pride evident on his face.

"I'm so happy for you!" Smiled Allison.

"Thanks, okay since it's my turn... I pick... Jackson!" Said Erica, pointing to her target. Jackson had the decency to look half surprised before taking a deep breath.

"When I was in London, right after I became a werewolf... I found out about my real parents." Gasps littered the small living room as everyone, save for Danny and Lydia, who already knew the story, were shocked at the news.

"Their names were Nathan and Anadatte. They originally lived in Ireland, before they came over here, however when they immigrated they couldn;t bring my sister with them." He smiled as he took in the looks of happy surprise of his pack. "That's right. I have an older sister. Her name is Naya, I met her when I was over there. She's actually planning to visit this christmas." He finished. 

Smiles plastered all the faces. "I happy for you Jackson." Commented Isaac, while Scott rose to give him a half hug. "Thanks guys. I have been in contact with her for a couple years now. I intended it not to get out, but I loves you guys and you all are my pack. So I'm glad you all know now." Said Jackson, a true smiled was plastered on his face before he calmly shaked his head and turned to look at Allison, "So Allison, what juicy secrets do you have to share?" He asked.

Allsion seem to be caught off guard before composing herself. "Well, last week, while Cora was baby sitting Carely and Scott was training with the rest of the wolves, I was driving over to watch some movies with Lydia after having a small argument with my dad."

"I remember that day, you had gotten into an argument with your dad since he didn't want to baby sit Carely next month when we're all supposed to go for that week in Hawaii. He said he couldn't baby sit for you and wouldn't tell you why." Commented Lydia.

"I found out why," said Allison with a devilish grin. "See, yesterday Me and Cora were going over to Erica's, Scott was watching Carely at his house for the evening. However halfway there she called and said she couldn't hang out, which I'm guessing was when you found out you were pregnant huh?"

Erica smiled and responded with a "Yup."

"Yea, so we decided to go back to my place and just watch movies or something. We get there and Cora picked up some very strange sounds coming from upstairs. So we make our way slowly upstairs and find the door to my fathers room closed. Which was weird in itself, not to mention the sounds that were coming from in there. Casually opening the door, me and Cora get an eyeful of a very naked Peter Hale engaged in some very porny activities with my father."

There was a moment of silence before Stiles piped out "Well that explains Cora's shopping spree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! All done at work. I think this one is a bit longer and a bit better. But you be the judge of that. Comments and loved! And the last line is referencing the fact that the reason Cora is not in this fic is because Peter has taken her out on a shopping spree. lol. And incase you're wondering... Peter was riding Chris's penis :P (be nice and I maybe even write a flash back of it.)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make it into a series, covering three secrets per update and culminating in Derek's secret. Comments would be appreciated. Tell me how you like "or hate" this so far. I work in a call center and write this in between calls... so that might be a reason why it feels rushed.


End file.
